El té de Jamir
by FoxJung
Summary: Después de que su hermano se convirtiese en espectro, Yuzuriha decide volver a ser un Saint de Athena y revocar la idea de casarse principalmente por la presencia de Shion, ¿qué sienten el uno por el otro?


**El té de Jamil**

No tengo más opción, renunciar a mi sueño de convertirme en Saint. Así pensaba hasta hace unos días cuando mi hermano murió a manos de Shion-sama, él con su fuerza me demostró que si quiero recuperar a Tokusa debo seguir adelante en esta guerra santa que está por comenzar.

_Yuzuriha, tal vez sea molesto pero, ya sabes qué camino seguirás_

Shion-sama… sí, ya tomé la desición, seré un guerrero al servicio de Athena y me convertiré en uno de los más fuertes de Jamil, como tú – sonreí.

_Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido no casarte…_

¿Shion-sama?

_Eh… no, no me hagas caso… iré a ver al maestro Hakurei, vendré a visitarte por la noche antes de que regrese al santuario._

Sus palabras me emocionaron, el hecho de que se alegrara porque no me casara me hacía feliz; seguramente me dijo aquello porque como Gold Saint su objetivo es proteger a Athena y a este mundo, y yo como discípulo debo seguir el mismo camino. Pero, acaso tengo permitido pensar que la razón por la que estuvo alterado la semana pasada **era yo**, o sea, mi boda, puedo tener la remota iluxión de que le intereso a Shion, como mujer.

…ita,…rita,…señorita!

¡AH!, anciano… me asustaste…

Señorita Yuzuriha qué hace usted sentada en el umbral de su casa mirando a la nada, alguien podría venir y atacarla…

Eso no importa, es mi casa y yo puedo pensar en lo que sea, mejor dime qué haces tú aquí en las montañas

El maestro Hakurei me pidió algunas cosas, pero como la vi aquí pasé a saludarla… tengo hierbas muy buenas, ¿no desea algunas?

¿eh?... ¿qué clase de hierbas son esas?, no creo que sean condimentos ¿verdad?

Qué desconfiada es señorita Yuzuriha,… mire, tengo esta especia muy buena, si le da a beber esto a alguien, él caerá rendido a sus pies.

Sabía que eran hierbas raras -.-, anciano para qué querría yo una cosa como esa

¿Estás segura que no sabe?... mmm apuesto que lo podrá utilizar en es persona en quien pensaba hace rato… jujuju

¿Persona?... ¡AHH!

Ese anciano hizo que mi cara se volviera roja al momento que recordé a Shion. Al final con su charlatanería me convenció de comprar esta cosa, si mal no recuero me dijo: "Sólo Dale un par de lavadas en agua fría, si le das más se le irá la esencia, luego remojas las ramas en agua hirviendo y se la sirves a… tú ya sabes en una taza, no te preocupes por el sabor… él pensará que es té de Kanro"

**~ En la noche ~**

Ahora me pregunto… por qué le hice caso y estoy preparando ese té, lo peor es que se lo daré a beber a Shion-"sama". Pero en qué estoy pensando, ¡NO!, se acabó, botaré este té.

¡Yuzuriha!... Yuzuriha, te estuve llamando desde afuera…

Ah, perdón Shion-sama, estoy preparando té, bueno… pero… no servirá de nada, lo botaré ahora.

Espera, ¿preparabas ese té para mí?

¿Eh?

¡KYAAA!, no puede ser, Shion se dio cuenta de que este té es una trampa, no debí confiarme de ese viejo, claro él fue a ver al maestro Hakurei y seguramente allí les contó todo, como Shion-sama estuvo ahí en la tarde… rayos… ¡Ahora qué hago!

¿Yuzuriha?

¿eh?... eh, no… quiero decir… botaré este té.

Él me sorprendió, cuando estuve a punto de tirar el agua de la tetera, cogió mi mano con fuerza y a la vez ternura y por unos segundos nos mantuvimos en silencio fijando nuestras miradas la una con la otra; casi podía sentir a mi corazón salirse, tenía miedo que él pudiese escuchar los latidos de mi pecho y se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

¡No!, espera… tomémoslo juntos.

P… Pero… de acuerdo.

Serví té para ambos, los dos nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesa, yo tenía la cabeza agachada, y por momentos me quedé ensimismada pensando en lo que podría pasar después de que Shion bebiera aquella pócima.

Puedes servirte antes, si deseas tanto comer los pastelillos…

Yo… no tengo demasiada hambre

Te quedaste viendo atentamente a los pasteles…

¿Eh?… sí, bueno tomaré uno.

El té está delicioso, es té de Kanro ¿verdad?

Sí… ¡AH! Lo tomaste, ¿ya lo tomaste?

Sí, ya tomé tod… to…

¡Shion-sama!

No puede ser, después de beber toda esa taza de "té", Shion-sama cayó completamente dormido; se supone que esa planta haría que el cayera a mis pies, ¡pero no literalmente!, demonios nunca debí confiar en ese anciano.

**~ Al día siguiente ~**

Me desperté antes que el sol aclarara, Shion seguía durmiendo donde lo dejé; no quería verlo despertar e irse, además seguramente me preguntaría por el efecto de ese extraño "té" y yo me sentiría avergonzada y estúpida al decírselo. Salí con rumbo a la cascada, necesitaba despejar mi mente y empezar a concentrarme en mi entrenamiento.

**~ Tres horas después ~**

Ah… nada mejor que regresar a casa después de un buen baño… mmm creo que ahora me cambiaré…

Entré directamente a mi habitación sin advertir nada anormal en casa. Empecé a sacarme la ropa, me quité la blusa y cuando comenzaba a quitarme la falda escuché ruidos en la casa, me volteé al instante y vi que Shion estaba en el portal de mi cuarto.

_Yuzuriha regresaré al…_

¿Ah?, Shion-sama, creí que ya habías vuelto al santuario

_¿eh?... no… Yuzuriha, estás… estás desnuda…_

¿ah?

… mejor saldré…

No es necesario, terminaré en un segundo… sólo, cierre los ojos.

_Te espero afuera._

Terminé de vestirme, di un hondo y largo suspiro y pensé: "nunca he tenido mucho pudor en estas cosas, pero… Shion... rayos, siento mi cara toda roja, ¿cómo podre verlo ahora?, en fin, saldré y lo afrontaré, también le diré del té"

Es tiempo de que regreses cierto ¿Shion-sama? – dije con una especie de resignación, iba a formular más tristes y desgarradoras frases de despedida, cuando sentí que los fuertes brazos de ese hombre enrollaban mi cuerpo.

Yuzuriha… tengo que decirte algo importante…

¿eh?... qué, qué pasa…

¿Los efectos del té?, no creí que en realidad funcionara, pero… ¿será esta una declaración de amor?

Cuídate mucho, sé que te convertirás en una mujer fuerte y en una poderosa Saint.

¿Ah?... era eso – pensé, y cómo no podía contestarle de esa manera, creí que lo conveniente era decirle el protocolo típico de todo guerrero de Athena, pero fui interrumpida de nuevo y esta vez no fueron sus brazos sino su boca.

Me pidió que no dijera nada, y besándome me condujo de espaldas hacia mi habitación. Me quitó la bata, me colocó en la cama y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos y luego con su lengua. Rápidamente me acompasé a su ritmo pasional, rudo e intenso de hacerme el amor; y tal como él me lo pidió no dije palabra alguna, pero no pude evitar gemir a causa del placer que me provocaba.

Y así, pasamos toda la mañana hasta caer agotados de tanta libídine. Mis ojos se entrecerraban por cansancio, Shion me abrazó y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho, quedándome de esta manera, dormida en sus brazos.

Al atardecer, Shion-sama partió rumbo al santuario despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa y la esperanza de volver a vernos; al final no me dijo nada de los efectos del té ni de todos los te amos que pronunció mientras hacíamos el amor, sólo se disculpó por haberse quedado dormido en la noche diciendo que estuvo agotado por el entrenamiento que tuvo, pero obviamente todo era una farsa.

_Yuzuriha-san! _

¿ah? Otra vez tú anciano…

_Dígame que tal estuvo el té de Kanro que le di, ¿le gustó?_

Digamos que sí, funcionó a la perfección…

_Lamento haberle mentido, eso era té de Kanro y no era otra cosa en especial, así que no me culpe si…_

¡QUÉ! ¿eso no era ninguna hierba rara?

_No, para nada… sólo era té, quise jugarle una broma señorita pero me disculpo si pasó algo extraño…_

Jejeje…

[Entonces… ¿todo fue real?]

**~ F I N ~**


End file.
